Forum:Let the game begin!
'Rozdział 1 ' Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy są wakacje. Cały tydzień się byczysz tylko po to, aby w piątek pójść na balet. Jednak kiedy przychodzi niedziela i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ostatni dzień wakacji, a w poniedziałek znowu wracasz do więzienia zwanego szkołą zaczynasz wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy, wpadasz w depresję, a przed oczami widzisz słowa „kurde znowu”. Ale żadne z was nie wie jak to jest kiedy na ostatni rok, tuż przed maturą musisz zmienić szkołę. Kiedy zostawiasz przyjaciół, kumpli i wszystko czym kiedyś żyłaś tylko po to, żeby pójść do nowej szkoły o durnej nazwie Liceum Słodki Amoris… Taa szlaban na ciastka z chińszczyzną w środku. Słiiiiit. Och szlag, chyba zaczynam wczuwać się w klimat. Pomińmy moją depresję i wróćmy do ważniejszej sprawy. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że przytrafią mi się tutaj TAKIE rzeczy. Szczerze? Po tym wszystkim uważam, że to jednak był najlepszy rok w liceum jaki taka dziewczyna jak ja może sobie wyobrazić. Jednak, abyście wszyscy zrozumieli skąd nagle taki entuzjazm, pozwólcie, że zacznę od początku. LET THE GAME BEGIN! Nienawidzę pakowania. Zwłaszcza kiedy musze spakować wszystko co posiadam. Bogu niech będą dzięki, że matka przyniosła mi ogromne pudła ze sklepu naprzeciwko. Jedyna zaleta mojej dzisiejszej tortury? Kiedy pakujesz wszystkie swoje książki – a jest ich sporo – i, w niektórych znajdujesz poukrywane pieniądze. Bezcenne. – Kochanie? – Usłyszałam głos mojej rodzicielki. – Skończyłaś już? – Tak – westchnęłam i wstałam z podłogi, przeciągając się, aż mi kości popstrykały w kręgosłupie. Patrzyłam na moją mamę, stojącą w drzwiach do mojego pokoju. Nie długo byłego pokoju. Będę za nią tęsknić. Moi rodzice zajmują się modą. Mama jest projektantką, a tata fotografem. Poznali się kiedy moja mama była jeszcze modelką. Tata zawsze mówi, że to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Matula jest bardziej sceptyczna. Uważa, że mężczyźni kochają kobiece nogi. Zwłaszcza kiedy są długie i szczupłe. Podobno ojciec nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Więc mama powtarza, że była to miłość od pierwszego ujrzenia nóg. A potem przyszła reszta ciała. Rodzice wyjeżdżają na pół roku do Francji. Mama wydaje swoją nową kolekcję, a tata oczywiście jedzie z nią bo jakżeby inaczej? Mnie natomiast wysyłają do ciotki. Uwielbiam ciocię Vivienne. Zawsze jest wesoła, uśmiechnięta i szczera aż do bólu. Jednak moja miłość do cioci nie obejmuje również miejsca, w którym mieszka. Jest to mała mieścina na południu Anglii. Nie dzieje się tam NIC. Zupełnie nic. I właśnie tam wędruje moja skromna osoba. Ojciec uważa, że jestem za młoda na to, aby mieszkać sama. A, że jego siostra mnie uwielbia nie ma żadnego problemu z tym, abym u niej mieszkała. Więc bez mojej zgody, powtarzam, zupełnie nie licząc się z moim zdaniem postawili moje życie do góry nogami. Mówienie, że byłam na nich zła byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Ale już mi przeszło. Rozumiem, że się martwią, a tata nigdy nie zostawiłby swojej księżniczki samej bo „jeszcze by się jakieś chłopaczysko przypałętało kiedy mnie nie będzie i wróciłbym nie mając już córki”. Mój tatko uważa, że kiedy znajdę sobie faceta to on zabierze mu mnie i już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. Paranoik. Ale kocham go za to. Mama popatrzyła na mnie dłuższy okres czasu i po chwili podeszła do mnie szybkim krokiem zamykając mnie w uścisku swoich szczupłych ramion. Kimże jestem, aby nie oddać tego jakże matczynego uścisku? Objęłam ją ramionami i przytuliłam. – Och wiem, że jesteś już kobietą, ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją małą dziewczynką – powiedziała ściskając mnie jeszcze mocniej. – Tak mamuś ja też cię kocham, ale proszę nie ściskaj mnie już tak bo będę twoją małą i płaską dziewczynką – Zaśmiałam się i ucałowałam ją w policzek kiedy już mnie puściła. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. – Będę za tobą tęsknić – powiedziała. – Ja za tobą też. Ale u cioci Viv nie będzie źle. Jestem pewna – Jednak kłamstwo nie jest moją mocną stroną. – Wiem, że jesteś zła, że wysyłamy cię tak daleko od przyjaciół, ale nie możemy zostawić cię tu samej. Ja nie mam rodzeństwa, z którym mogłabyś tutaj zostać, a tata ma tylko Viv. – Tak, wiem. Spokojnie będę grzeczna tak jak zawsze – powiedziałam uśmiechając się niewinnie. – Lepiej nie – mruknęła mama – No dobrze, chodź. Tata czeka już przy samochodzie. Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyłam razem z mamą ku wyjściu z pokoju. Zanim wyszłam, ostatni raz obróciłam się, aby spojrzeć na miejsce, w którym spędziłam pół życia. Westchnęłam cicho i zamknęłam drzwi tym samym zostawiając wszystko za sobą. Droga do miasteczka o jakże poetyckiej i głębokiej nazwie Mist zajęła nam cztery godziny. Czas ten spędziłam ze swoim kochanym telefonem, słuchawkami i muzyką kojącą mój ból. Kiedy w końcu dojechaliśmy pod kamienicę, w której mieszka ciotka Vivienne, tata nie powstrzymał się przed wydaniem z siebie westchnięcia. No tak. Przywieźli mnie, mały samochód towarowy z moimi rzeczami już na nas czekał więc rodzice będą musieli od razu wracać. Niedługo mają samolot. Biedny tatuś. Jak on beze mnie wytrzyma? Wysiedliśmy w ciszy. I w takiej samej ciszy weszliśmy do kamienicy kierując się prosto do mieszkania cioci Viv. – Och kochani jesteście już! – krzyknęła ciotka od progu i zaczęła zapraszać nas do środka. Ciocia Vivienne jest sprzedawcą. Czasami jeździ w delegacje do innych hurtowni, pośredników czy klientów. Cóż, nie powiem żeby mnie to nie cieszyło poniekąd. Często będę sama, a szczerze mówiąc całkiem mi to na rękę. – Moja kochana Sylwia! – przytuliła mnie do siebie i ucałowała w oba policzki – Panowie z tej waszej firmy wnieśli już wszystkie twoje rzeczy do pokoju. Będziesz rezydować na stryszku. Trochę go wyremontowałam i wyszedł całkiem duży pokój. Idź kochanie sama zobacz – uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko i pchnęła w stronę drewnianych schodków zwisających z sufitu. Weszłam po nich ostrożnie i zajrzałam do środka. W jednym ciotka się myliła. Pokój nie był całkiem duży lecz ogromny! Dwa okna spadowe, które oświetlały całe pomieszczenie, ściany w fioletowym kolorze. A tuż na wprost mojej twarzy wielkie łóżko z baldachimem. Do tego biurko, szafa i biblioteczka na moje książki. No, to będzie mi się całkiem miło mieszkało jak widzę. Zeszłam na dół i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do cioci. – Wow ciociu wspaniały pokój. Dziękuję! – Podziękuj tacie to on za wszystko zapłacił i nadzorował pracę firmy budowlanej. Spojrzałam na ojca, który się zarumienił. Podeszłam do niego i uściskałam go mocno. – Dzięki tata. Kocham cię – szepnęłam w jego koszule. – Ja ciebie też księżniczko – pocałował mnie w głowę. – No Sylwuś puść już tatę. Musimy się zbierać – mama odwróciła się w stronę ciotki – Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci Viv, że zgodziłaś się zająć Sylwią. – Ależ nie ma sprawy kochana! To dla mnie przyjemność. Moje pożegnanie z rodzicami było szybkie. Cała nasza trójka nie potrafi się żegnać. Ucałowałam ich, zapewniłam o swojej wielkiej miłości, życzyłam przyjemnej podróży i sukcesów we Francji. Kiedy ich samochód odjeżdżał razem z ciotką machałyśmy im na pożegnanie do czasu, aż nie zniknęli za zakrętem. – Chodź skarbie pokażę ci gdzie wszystko jest. Kiedy weszłyśmy do mieszkania ciocia zaczęła mówić. – Wiesz jaką mam pracę Sylwuś więc rzadko będę w domu. Rozejrzyj się po mieszkaniu, a ja pójdę zrobić nam coś do jedzenia. Pewnie jesteś głodna. Kiwnęłam tylko głową i poszłam obejrzeć mieszkanie. Jak na kamienicę było całkiem spore. Duży salon, łazienka też całkiem przyzwoitych rozmiarów. Niech wszystkim bogom będą dzięki z prysznicem. Nienawidzę wanien. Prysznic jest szybszy i co najważniejsze bardziej higieniczny. Na końcu korytarza były jeszcze jedne drzwi, jak sądzę do sypialni cioci Vivienne. Kuchnia była normalnych rozmiarów z aneksem kuchennym, połączona z małą jadalnią. Tam właśnie czekała na mnie siostra taty wraz z gotową kolacją. – Już jesteś – stwierdziła i dała mi znak dłonią, abym usiadła przy stole. – Masz bardzo ładne mieszkanie ciociu – powiedziałam grzecznie, siadając do stołu i od razu biorąc się za kanapki. – Dziękuję. Widzę, że jesteś głodna – zaśmiała się – Muszę wyjść do pracy. Jest dopiero 16 więc zjedz spokojnie i możesz zabrać się za rozpakowywanie. Uwierz mi, że później nie będziesz miała czasu. – Yhm – mruknęłam i zabrałam się za kolejną kanapkę. – Mogę wrócić późno więc od razu życzę ci dobrej nocy. Jutro jest rozpoczęcie roku. Tu nie ma żadnych apelów więc masz już normalne lekcje. Podwiozę cię z rana na 8. Szkoła jest bardzo blisko więc później będziesz mogła wrócić na piechotę. To nie jest duże miasteczko więc jak byś miała problem to zapytaj kogoś o drogę. Tu wszyscy się znają. Dobrze? – Jasne ciociu. Nie martw się, poradzę sobie – wyszczerzyłam ząbki. – Cieszę się. No, ja muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia. – Na razie – machnęłam jej rączką na pożegnanie i zabrałam się za kończenie posiłku. Umyłam po sobie naczynia i ruszyłam na górę rozpakować się. Po poukładaniu książek w biblioteczce, ciuchów w szafie i kosmetyków w łazience gdzie ciocia zostawiła jedną półkę wolną, specjalnie dla mnie, zabrałam się za podłączenie mojego sprzętu. Od dziecka grałam na fortepianie. Muzyka zawsze pomagała mi ukoić nerwy i zrelaksować się. Dopiero kiedy poszłam do liceum zaczęłam pobierać nauki gry na gitarze. Nigdy mnie nie rajcowała elektryczna. Choć lubię rock i jest to raczej mój ulubiony gatunek elektryczna gitara to coś czego nigdy nie chciałam spróbować. Rozłożyłam organy i podłączyłam je do prądu. Gitarę odstawiłam w rogu pokoju. Podeszłam do biurka i włączyłam laptopa. Nie chciałam wchodzić na fejsa czy gadu. Pełno tam moich znajomych, którzy lamentowaliby jak to im przykro, że wyjechałam. Część z nich z pewnością mówiłaby szczerze, lecz ta druga część…no cóż. Powiedzmy tylko, że niezbyt bym im uwierzyła. Włączyłam muzykę i leżałam na łóżku rozkoszując się dźwiękami płynącymi z głośników. ''The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – „Your Guardian Angel” ''to właśnie jest muzyka, którą kocham. Zerknęłam na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej, który wskazywał godzinę 22.03. Wstałam, poszłam wziąć szybki prysznic i wykonałam podstawowe czynności przed snem. Kiedy przebrałam się w piżamkę, która składała się ze zwykłych spodenek i koszulki z ulubionym zespołem mogłam w końcu położyć się spać. Zanim odpłynęłam w objęcia morfeusza, pomyślałam tylko, że jutro czeka mnie bardzo ciężki dzień. Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Masakra.